


Trust in me

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Missing scenes from the stag do ep [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic robron, M/M, Missing Scene, before the stag do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 04:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “You wanna go like this?”“I won't put on a fancy shirt for a few drinks Robert.”“It's our stag do!”“Yeah, and I wanna be comfy... not.... looking like a right idiot.”“Cheers.” - he laughed.“You know that's not for me, but... you look alright.”Or...Missing scene about what happened before the boys went to the pub.





	Trust in me

“Are you ready?” - asked Robert coming down the stairs all dressed up and ready to go.

“No.” - scoffed Aaron. - “You kinda killed my dreams about a quiet drink so I think it's best if we make up some excuse.”

“You're joking right? Come on it won't be that bad. I just wanted to wind you up. Get dressed.”

“I am dressed.”

“You wanna go like this?”

“I won't put on a fancy shirt for a few drinks Robert.”

“It's our stag do!”

“Yeah, and I wanna be comfy... not.... looking like a right idiot.”

“Cheers.” - he laughed.

“You know that's not for me, but... you look alright.”

“Alright? Wow steady Aaron I might think you're a romantic with all these compliments.”

“I think I'm gonna get a headache.“- tried Aaron.

“I promise to give you a massage when we got back, but we have to go. Besides we need to talk to Vic.”

“Yeah I know.” - sighed Aaron. - You do understand why I couldn't tell you then, right? - he asked just to be sure.

“Yeah I get it, but after we got back together you should have told me.”

“D'you wanna know the truth? I hate to say it coz he's my best mate and I miss him, but....I didn't really think about all of that stuff after you moved back in. We got on with our lives and I just....I was so happy that you were home, that I didn't think about him at all. That makes me a terrible person doesn't it?” - he asked with a sad face.

“Hey.”- started Robert as he put an arm around him, and pulled him close to his body. - “You're not a terrible person. You hear me? You are the most amazing, selfless, best friend anyone could ask for.” - he said kissing his head.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And I don't blame you....forgetting everything...you see my presence kinda has that affect.” - he joked.

“Shut up.” - said Aaron brushing Robert's arm off him.

“He's smiling again!” - laughed Robert - “That's better.”

“Why did you help me then?” - asked Aaron suddenly. - “You didn't even know a thing but you helped me and Cain...and well Adam.”

“Obviously I was thinking about Vic, of what this could have done to her if Adam got sent down. Prison visits, fighting. I didn't want that for her.” - he said then he looked at Aaron. - “And...”

“And what?”

“You know I loved you. I would've done anything to help you. I was convinced that we were over, at least I was telling that to myself, to stop hoping....but...I couldn't miss any chance to talk to you...to help you...even if only as a friend.”

“Robert....”

“I know, soppy git.” - he laughed. This time Aaron was the one who reached out his hand to rest it on Robert's shoulder.

“Look at me.” - he asked quietly. As soon as Robert did he cupped his cheek with his other hand - “You were never just a friend, I was never able to look at you anything less than my... my Robert. You were it for me, even when we were apart, and I always knew that. I just needed....”

“Space away from me?”

“Yeah and you needed that too. To get yourself together, for Seb.”

“You helped a lot with that, did I ever tell you that?”

“Really?”

“You always told me to step up. I wanted you to be proud of me...kinda. I know it sounds rubbish but.. it made sense back then.”

“It's not rubbish.” - smiled Aaron.

“So...” - started Robert after a few seconds of silence. - “Can we go now?”

“Okay.” - he answered before he gave him a little kiss.

“What was that for?” - asked Robert surprised.

“Let's just say I was in a soppy moment, shall we?” - he laughed.

“You should be in that kinda moment more often.” - he smirked leaning close to him.

“Oi. Stop it.” - said Aaron placing his hands on Robert's chest. - “We don't have time for that.”

“What? I just wanted to kiss ya.”

“No, you wanted a quickie. Come on I know you. You wouldn't stop at one kiss.”

“Okay maybe you're right.” - he laughed. - “Come on I'm gasping for a pint.”

 


End file.
